Character Tier List
Explanation This is a list of every character in YuYu Hakusho from weakest to strongest, by using their spirit classes. Note: The tier list is subject to change, provided a debate or sufficient evidence justifies said change. Multiple versions of the same character may be used. As the manga contains inconsistencies with their energy levels, this tier list will be going solely by the anime, unless energy levels aren't involved. Spirit Classes ...are labels assigned to demons and humans, according to their: ability use spirit/demon energy effectively, ability to conserve it effectively, capacity of energy, durability, stamina, intellect, wisdom, strength (without the use of spirit energy), weapon expertise (in extreme cases), speed, reaction time, and other sundry abilities (flight, invisibility, enhanced hearing, enhanced sight, etc.). *Note that not all lower-mid to upper tier characters have to have each category at a high stage to be classified at a high class. *It is also important to note that Shinobu Sensui's Sacred Energy is far more potent than the energy of those higher on the list than him, however he himself is weaker, and he has not mastered the energy (likely due to "cheating" to acquire it). Designating Classes The classes are denoted by letter: E, D, C, B, A, and S. The "-" and "+" signs added at the end of a letter indicate that said person is lower/higher than the typical, midrange class. For example, if B class is 85%, then B- class is 80-84%, and B+ class is 85-89%. These signs are officially pronounced as "lower" and "upper", and are said before the class they are put in front of (e.g: "upper D class"). The signs in general are named "steps". All three signs make up a "Spirit Class step". Any class without a sign is referred to by pronouncing "mid" before the class. Some have claimed that Raizen (in his prime), was in a separate class of his own- the "SS" class. In truth, there is no such thing. The S class itself is infinite (as the lower E class is), and past the rank of upper S are only more intense showings of the same class. In this list an asterisk (*) will denote that a character spirit class is the highest, or among the highest it can be in that class. This indicates that a character might as well be at the very bottom of the next class. Classes: E Class- A class that normal humans, spiritually aware humans, abnormally potent humans, and the weakest of demons have. Lower E classes represent humans, while mid to upper E classes are the rest of the prior listed. Usually less intelligent than humans. D Class- Only spiritually aware humans, and weak demons possess this class. The strongest psychics without training are this class, under most circumstances, and the intelligence of demons with this class are still typically lower than E class humans' intelligence. C Class- Other than extremely rare cases, the only humans that can reach this class endure rigorous training along with their spiritual awareness. Demons with this class are as intelligent as humans, however, due to the difficulty of breaking out of this class and reaching the B class, they may have much more wisdom, and thus intellect. B Class- Other than Genkai and Toguro, each human that has reached this class underwent a spiritual metamorphosis, profound emotional turbulence, or had powers of this level from the start. This class is presumably the second largest class, when demons and humans enter it, an extremely overwhelming situation is required to push them further. Abilities truly begin to become impressive and exhilarating in this class, while demons carrying this letter are typically more intelligent than average humans. A Class- The only humans who have reached this class went through an overwhelming trauma, and leveled into this class to deal with it. They were unaware of this jump in class. Demons with this power do not reside in the Human or Spirit World. They are only of Demon World, and are either born with this power, or have acquired it through immense training. The abilities are even more astounding than what can be displayed at B class power, however, this is the second smallest class, as just a few more months of intense training is what is necessary to reach the last class. Demons with this rank are typically far more intelligent than average humans. They are considered to be country level threats by Spirit World. S Class- This class is remarkably harder to reach than other classes, however, though the powers of A class were already so high, they are nothing compared to this rank. S class warriors are viewed as deities of destruction, and A classes are fodder to S classes. S classes are incredibly more intelligent than A classes, barring a few exceptions, and are viewed as the nearly omniscient. Because of this, the strongest characters in the YuYu Hakusho franchise are put in this class. Bottom Tier Koashura: E- Koenma (True Form): E- Hinageshi: E- Sayaka (Weakened): E- Koenma: E- Fugaki: E- Possessed Human: E- Botan: E- Ayame: E- Makai Insect: E- Average Human: E- Mitsunari Yanagisawa: E- Half Breed Demons: E- Average Demon: E- Asato Kido (Depending On Opponent): E-/A Spirit World Ogre: E- Kuwabara's Gang: E- DT Demon Guards: E- Takahashi: E- Suekichi Matsuo: E- Jyaki: E- Cultivated Human: E- Yukina: E- Kuwabara (Three Artifacts Arc): E- Chinpo: E-* Yusuke (Three Artifacts Arc): E Kibano: E Shigeru Murota: E* Genkai/Toguros' Students: E+ Baldok/Bat Demon (Latter: The Golden Seal): E+ Musashi: E+ Kuwabara (Genkai's Tournament Arc): E+* Mid/Bottom Tier Yuda: D- Gokumonki: D- Juri: D- Garuga: D- Gouki: D- Imajin/Gaou: D- Demons on Boat to DT (Individuals): D-/D+ Roto: D- Yusuke (Genkai's Tournament Arc): D-* Koto: D Yu Kaito: D M4: D M5: D Yukina (DT Saga): D Apparition Gang/Hirue (Minus The Triad): D Miyuki: D Ruka: D Bakken: D Sayaka: D Kazemaru: D Kurama (Three Artifacts Arc): D Seitei (Weakened): D Toho (Weakened): D Hokushin (Weakened): D Hiei (Three Artifacts Arc): D Jaganshi Hiei (Three Artifacts Arc): D* Shorin: D+ Inmaki: D+ Kuwabara (Saint Beasts Arc): D+ Genbu: D+ Kamiya Minoru: D+ Mitarai Kiyoshi: D+* Mid Tier Yatsude: C- Kamiya Minoru: Team Gokai Six: C- Kuro Momotaro: C- (effects of transformations depend on attacker) Dr. Ichigaki (After Serum Mutation): C- Makintaro: C- Kuwabara (Rescue Yukina Arc): C- Nekotama: C- Spirit Warriors: C- Midorenjya: C- Rugby: C- Byakko: C- Yasha: C- Byakko (Energy Absorbed): C- Onji/Suzuka: C- Gama: C- Rando: C-* Tree Demon (The Golden Seal): C Kuwabara (Boat to DT): C Seiryu: C Kurama (Saint Beasts Arc): C Yusuke (Saint Beasts Arc): C Kirenjya: C Meikai God Henchmen: C Helen: C 20% Younger Toguro: C Topaz: Hiei (Saint Beasts Arc): C Suzaku (Damaged Antenna): C Rinku: C M2: C M3: C M1: C Momorenjya: C 30% Younger Toguro: C Risho: C Toya: C Ura Urashima: C Gatsubal: C Kaname Hagiri: C* Genkai: C* Aorenjya: C+ Akarenjya: C+ Zeru: C+ Chu: C+ Pu: "Whatever class Yusuke is at" (C+/S+) Kurama (vs Team Rokuyukai): C+ 40% Younger Toguro: C+ Yusuke (vs Team Rokuyukai): C+ Kaname Hagiri w/ motorcycle: C+ Hiei (vs Team Rokuyukai): C+ Jin: C+ Kuwabara (DT Finals): C+ Yusuke w/ Spirit Wave (vs. Jin): C+ Shishiwakamaru: C+ 45% Younger Toguro: C+ Kuwabara w/ Trial Sword (DT Finals): C+ M1/2/3 (Together): C+ Kaisei Sanada: C+ Fubuki Sanada: C+ Yusuke w/ Spirit Cuffs (DT finals; restricts effects of SWO): C+ Suzaku: C+* Higher/Mid Tier Kuwabara (Using Life Energy): B- Kuwabara (Power of Love...): B- Suzaku (Prism of Seven): B- Yusuke (Using Life Energy): B- Bui w/ Armor: B- Meikai God A (Kuronue Form): B- Kuro Momotaro (Ape Armor vs. Hiei): B- Kuro Momotaro (Phoenix Armor vs. Hiei): B- Kuro Momotaro (Wolf Armor vs. Hiei): B- Kurama (DT Finals): B- Kaname Hagiri (DB): B- Kaisei/Fubuki (Together): B- Kuroko Satou: B- Elder Toguro: B- Majari: B- Hiei (vs Team Uraotogi): B-* 80% Younger Toguro: B-* Yoko Kurama's/Yomi's Bandit Gang Members: B/B+ Yomi's Guards: B Kairen: B Kazuya Sensui: B Kuwabara (Newly Awakened Powers): B Kurama (Terrible Truths Arc): B Karasu w/ Mask: B Hiei (Terrible Truths Arc): B Itsuki: B Young Genkai: B Human Toguro: B Raigo: B Minoru Sensui: B Yusuke w/out Spirit Cuffs (SWO): B Bui w/out Armor (Battle Aura): B* Yoko Kurama: B+ Karasu w/out Mask: B+ Hiei (DOTDF Absorption): B+ 100% Younger Toguro: B+ 120% Younger Toguro: B+ Yusuke (Unlocked Potential): B+* High Tier Makai Demons (Analyzing Yusuke vs Shinobu Sensui): A-/A Yakumo: A-* Yusuke (vs Minoru Sensui): A-* Hiei (Before Shigure's Operation): A Tsukihito Amanuma: A Suzuka (Genkai's Training, Anime): A Yomi (Past): A Genwaku Kyoushu: A Kuronue: A Kurama (Three Kings Saga): A Rinku (Genkai's Training, Anime): A Zakuro: A Toboso: A SDF: A/A+ Kuwabara (Enraged at Sensui): A Yoko Kurama (Exposed to Makai): A Hiei (Enraged at Sensui): A* Seitei: A+ Toho: A+ Shishiwakamaru (Genkai's Training, Anime): A+ Jin (Genkai's Training, Anime): A+ Koryu: A+ Chu (Genkai's Training, Anime): A+ Toya (Genkai's Training, Anime): A+ Kujou (Drained by Toya): A+ Shishiwakamaru (True Form): A+ Hiei (2nd DOTDF Absorption; vs Defense Armor Sensui): A+ Yakumo (Mekai God): A+ Jangashi Hiei (Bonds of Fire): A+* Sasuga: A+*/S- King Enma: A+* Top Tier Hokushin: S- Shachi: S- Yusuke (Revived; Mazoku awakened): S- Shinobu Sensui: S- Shinobu Sensui (Defense Armor): S- Shinobu Sensui (Offense Armor): S-* Shigure: S Kirin: S Suzuka (Genkai's Training, Manga): S Rinku (Genkai's Training, Manga): S Shishiwakamaru (Genkai's Training, Manga): S Jin (Genkai's Training, Manga): S Chu (Genkai's Training, Manga): S Toya (Genkai's Training, Manga): S Yoko Kurama (Three Kings Saga, Pure): S Shura: S Hiei (Mukuro's Training): S* Yusuke (Hokushin's Training): S+ Tetsuzan/Den-Hou: S+ Kokou: S+ Kujō: S+ Natsume: S+ Shu/Souketsu: S+ Saizou: S+ Enki: S+ Yusuke (Possessed by Raizen): S+ Raizen (Near Death): S+ Yomi: S+ Mukuro (Normal): S+ Mukuro (Enraged): S+ Raizen (Prime): S+* Koenma w/ Ma Fū Kan (via Pacifier): S+....* General Spirit Level Modifiers Life Energy (Qi): A person's life force. Cannot be used, unless a person has no remaining energy. Using this will lead to their death, though their spirit will remain intact. Usually separate from other energy types, but can be combined with Spirit Energy, or Demon Energy. Spirit Class Boost: Depends on amount summoned, and strength of person. (Generally 2 Spirit Class steps) Transformations: An innate, learned, or given ability to increase a person's Spirit Class, along with potential side effects in appearance, and mannerisms. May, or may not, cause strain, or increased energy consumption for that person. There are many subcategories. Hiei -> Jangashi Hiei: Hiei with transformation, via Jagan Eye. Spirit Class Boost: 1 Class step. Kurama -> Yoko Kurama: Kurama reverting to demon form. Spirit Class Boost: Varies. (Yoko increases in potency, as Kurama's Class increases steps / 1 Class step) Gouki (disguise) -> Gouki: Gouki reverts to his demon form, from his human disguise. Spirit Class Boost: 1 Class step. (E- -> D-) Garuga -> Yasha: Demon Garuga transforms into Yasha. Spirit Class Boost: 1 Class Step. Shorin -> Rando: Rando drops his human disiguise (Shorin), and shows his demon form. Spirit Class Boost: 1 step (nearly 2). Dr. Ichigaki -> Dr. Ichigaki (after serum mutation): Dr. Ichigaki transforms, as a result of self-injection, with his serum. Spirit Class Boost: 2 Class Steps. Kuro Momotaro -> Armors: Kuro transforms into different armors that counter certain enemy techniques, as a result of using steaming spheres. Spirit Class Boost: Varies. (Depends entirely on opponent; vs Hiei: About 1 step, after an initial Class step) Shishiwakamaru (Human Form) -> Shishiwakamaru: Shishiwakamaru reverts to his implike demon form. Spirit Class Boost: Varies between prior to Genkai's training, and afterwards. (2 Class steps / 1/2 step) Toguro's Percentages: Younger Toguro increases his muscle mass, increasing his Spirit Level. Spirit Class Boost: Around a step, every twenty percent. Varies. Karasu (with mask) -> Karasu: Karasu removes his restrictor- his mask. Will naturally increase energy level, but an intake of energy can increase the process. Spirit Class Boost: 1 step. Yakumo -> Yakumo (Mekai God Form): Yakumo uses the Power Sphere to reach his Mekai God Form; the form he had as ruler of the Netherworld, when he fought King Enma, thousands of years before Poltergeist Report. Spirit Class Boost: 2 steps. Yusuke -> Yusuke (Possessed by Raizen): Yusuke is possessed by Raizen, and takes on Raizen's current Spirit Class. Spirit Class Boost: 2 steps. Sensui -> Personalities: Sensui limits his power through multiple personalities; none of which have connection to him. Spirit Class Boost: -1 Class step (Minoru) ; -1 Class step, and 2 steps (Kazuya). Sensui -> Armors: Sensui improves his offense and defense, by materializing his Sacred Energy into armors, which specialize in improving both, respectively. Spirit Class Boosts: Both half steps (nearly 1 step, via Offense Armor). Energy Absorption: The ability for a person to integrate energy into their own body; increasing Spirit Class through culmulating energy. Hiei -> DOTDF: Hiei absorbs his black dragon, and temporarily receives the appropriate boost in energy, depending on the potency of the dragon. This technique is a constant endangerment to Hiei, especially as the dragon grows more powerful- it can devour him. He must repose, shortly later. Spirit Class Boost: 1 step. Byako: Byako's natural energy absorption ability allows him to grow larger, and, presumably, stronger and more durable, as he continues doing so. Absorbing too much energy will set off a chain reaction, in his body, injuring him, and returning him normal, by expelling the absorbed energy. Spirit Class Boost: About 1/2 step. Toya -> Frozen Hell: After Genkai's training, this area-affecting technique gains the ability to encase an opponent, and drain them of their energy. It does not affect Toya, but it makes his attack more potent, by effect. Toguro -> 100% Form: Anything above this form requires a constant supply of life energy to maintain. Without it, his mass decreases. Toguro can absorb nearby life energy, once he reaches 100%, though it is not necessary, at that point. Because it is required life energy, it does not strengthen him. Suzaku -> Prism of Seven: Restoration: Suzaku absorbs the life, and demon energy, of his Prism of Seven clones. They do not have to be dead, for him to do this. The absorption replenishes Suzaku's demon and life energy. Because it is a replenishing technique, there is no boost. Emotion: Usually anger or love. An increase in this emotion can be linked to the effectiveness, or amount of energy one has, and thus, their Spirit Class. Kuwabara: Uses "the power of love" to defeat Risho, while severly injured. Spirit Class Boost: 2 steps. Mukuro: Spirit Class directly linked to amount of anger she hold in her heart. Spirit Class Boost: Varies. Sayaka: Cannot use energy, without feelings of anger. The negative emotions of her human life manifest as dark Spirit Energy. Spirit Class Boost: 1 Class step, and 1 step. Bui (with Armor) -> Bui: Bui removes his armor, which lets his uncontrollable Battle Aura (his Demon Energy) loose. Spirit Class Boost: 1 step (nearly 2). Spirit Wave Orb (SWO): Any person receiving this is granted most of Genkai's Spirit Energy. In its only case of being transferred, Yusuke receives the energy. Spirit Class Boost: 1 step. (But restricted by Spirit Cuffs) Other examples, such as the Spirit Wave, Spirit Cuffs, and Genkai's training have results that differ depending on, respectively: The age of the user, when they were most powerful (20 years old, and 1 Class step, for Genkai), the amount of time worn, to increase the amount of Spirit Energy one can use (1 step for Yusuke), and the abilities of the trainees (1 Class step, and 1 step Yusuke ; 1 step Kuwabara ; about 2 class steps Kurama. Category:Demon classes Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Content